gstkfandomcom-20200214-history
War of King Timothy I
War of King Timothy I ''was a war against France and later Scotland started during King Timothy I reign in England.'' Prelude and Build up Upon King Timothy I coronation he wanted to continue to persue the policies and plans by his successor King Gregory I, one of these was the planned invasion of France after many years of high tentions between the two Kingdoms. He held numerous War Meetings in the months leading up to the war, going over possible plans and setting up intelligence opperations and counter intelligence to secure a stategic surprise on France. A month before the war start King Timothy had assigned the entire English amoung into three combat forces. I Army - Lord Pendragon The bulk of the English army was allocated to I Army under the command of Duke Pendragon, it was to land in Calais and strike south towards Paris to quickly secure the government of France and the wealthy northern duchy of Normandy. II Army - Lord Blackadder The next largest force was allocated to II Army under the command of Lord Blackadder, it was to land in English held Aquitaine and first secure Aquitaine against any French counter attacks and secondly exploit any opportunities present when France reacted to I Army operations in the North. III Army - Lord Edwardson The smallest of the three was allocated to III Army under the command of Lord Edwardson, initially it was to be the strategic reserve force designed with high mobility in mind (and thus had its own fleet of transports) and was to be deployed on any front requiring support or to strike anywhere along the coast where the opportunity presented itself. However late in planning King Timothy through his intelligence network recieved word that Scottish clans were planning to rebel once English forces were away. Thus the III Army was ordered to wait off the coast of Scotland for the scottish to make their move. Early Campaigns The start of the war saw both the I and II Armies deployed in Calais and Aquataine respectively while the III Army remained at sea. Pendragons strike south I Army swiftly went into action against the northern most French forces, he dispatched Baron Wight with a small force to destroy a lone French army while the main army moved quickly south taking key cities on its way to Paris. Baron Wight attacked the French force head on. The battle was bloody but English victory was confirmed with Baron Wight leading the last charge. Blackadder secures Aquitaine II Army successfully landed in Aquitaine and quickly spread out to secure the regions boarders, just after I Armies attack in the south Lord Blackadder split his force and sent the largest part out into southern France making for Toulhouse. Seige of Paris I Army eventually made Paris after marching south pushing French forces aside. Baron Wights forces caught up to the seiging army a few days later further cementing the doom of Paris. Several weeks later Paris surrendered and I Army marched in. Scotland Revolts Soon after the compaigns in France started, true to his intelligence reports King Timothy I was informed of a major Scottish rebellion stemming in the Highlands. III Army Deploys Orders were sent from Windsor, and soon there after III Army under Lord Edwardson landed in Scotland and marched North to the closing Scottish army. Confrontation At Last The two forces met each other at (cant remember town here) the Scottish forces had secured the castle and Lord Edwardson prepared for a long seige with his superior numbers. Disaster Strikes With Paris fallen and Northern France secured I Army made plans to continue south to Orleans, meanwhile II Army detachment headed further into Southern France. Blackadders Mistake By this time the French were regrouping thoughtout France into more organised and larger forces, Lord Blackadder and his II Army marched ever on toward Toulhouse with no regard for the growing concentration of Southern French forces in the region. Two large French armies began to slowly draw into II Army from both the north and south. Destruction of II Army With his force now outnumbered by the two French armies and the remainder of II Army still back in Aquitaine Lord Blackadder finally realised his mistake and turned the army around to make all haste back to Aquitaine where his other forces would once again give him numbers to take on the French. But it was not to be as the French armies closed in and a massive battle ensured. The English fought well but were heavily outnumbered and tired from all their marching. The combination of numbers, partical envelopment and fresh troops secured an epic victory for the French as the slaughter the vast majority of II Army in one battle. Lord Blackadder escaped back to his other forces in Aquitaine, however the situation was dire as those forces remaining were no match to the ever growing French forces. Dispatches and Pleas With the destruction of the majority of his army Lord Blackadder was in danger of losing Aquitaine, messages were sent to I Army and to Windsor for help. I Army was not yet ready to move south and especially not quickly enough. King Timothy had to make a decision. Withdrawl from Scotland and Murder The decision was made III Army was to immediately withdraw from Scotland. Ending of the seige Lord Edwardson recieved orders to immediately end his seige of scottish forces and make all haste to the nearest port. The army upcamped and left to be deployed in France to clean up the mess in the wake of II Armies defeat. Lord Chancellors Betrayal Meanwhile in England the current Lord Chancellor had designs for power. Seeing that the Kings forces were fighting outside of England he took the opportunity to lure King Timothy into a trap at his own residence. He tried to force the King to resign the crown to himself. When King Timothy refused he was shot dead and the Lord Chancellor took the crown. The Loyality of the Realm With news fast spreading of the Kings murder, many nobles made their way to Windsor to avenge the popular King, Lord Edwardson redirected III Army to England while Admiral Thomas Raglan made his way to Windsor to confront the so called new King. Many other nobles confronted the Lord Chancellor in Windsor, who quickly changed his tale and said he only claimed regency. Thomas Raglan enraged at the Kings murder swiftly killed the Lord Chancellor. New King and Aftermath of the War King Timothy I will was found and indicated that the new King would be William Clinton a trusted Baron of the Realm, the crown was therefore passed to King William II. Temporary Peace With the changing of Kings, King William II immediately requested a cease fire from the French in order to establish his rule in England, luckily the French agreed and thus the fight offically stopped. Loss of Will King William II then held a vast meeting of the Lords to assess what to do next, they analysed the situation closely over a few weeks with much debate back and forth. After all the situation was analyised it was found that England still held a considerable advantage against the French, with many Lords calling for a continuation of the War after the cease fire expired. Many believed that France could be brought to its knees in a matter of months if England was to focus all its forces in Northern France, and once victory in Franec assured to then turn on Scotland which had been the original plan of King Timothy I However King William II had no taste for war and went against better judgement by signing a formal peace treaty with France. Aftermath By giving up their advantage King William II and France signed a permantent peace treaty which entailed giving all of Normandy free hold to England with the loss of Aquitaine to the France. Many were outraged by the treaty yet it was signed even so. King William also decided not to persue the Scottish rebels, and thus Scotland became entirely independent once again.